


Before dawn

by Murimuri



Category: binhwan；bohwan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 是关于凌晨的故事





	Before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 关于凌晨不睡觉的小朋友的故事

凌晨01:47，金韩彬收到来自金知元的信息。  
“睡了？”  
“没有。”  
“尹亨呢？”  
回头看了看隔壁床的尹亨，宋大叔似乎已经睡着了。因为酒店的关系，这次难得的两人一间。金振焕这次运气不错，抽到了自己一间。  
“睡了，怎么了？”  
“你真的不跟我一起去？”  
“…不去。”  
“那我自己去。”  
“喂！！”  
而后便没收到金知元的回复。金韩彬叹气，他自然知道金知元要去哪里。  
fm刚开始的几天，金振焕还和他俩打得火热，网上都在刷金三角，哪知道后面几天，金振焕扭头就往双塔忙内怀里扎了。虽然金知元也知道是营业，但心里难免还是有些不平衡。  
最后一场日本fm结束，金知元就来找金韩彬问他要不要“夜袭”，他一贯随心所欲。  
但金韩彬不一样，他不是不想干点什么，然而作为队长，接下来的行程可不允许他和他们的小爱人玩得太过火。  
于是他拒绝了。  
金知元原本只是兴致缺缺地回房了，他也叮嘱了同房的金东爀看好他别让他乱跑，但他怎么又起兴了？  
他当然想不到金知元会偷偷把金东爀灌醉了再溜出来。  
没容他多想，金知元又发来了信息，这次倒是简便。  
“戴耳机。”  
这突然是干嘛？但金韩彬还是乖乖照做了。  
“好了？”  
“好了。”  
信息刚显示已读，对面就发来了视频邀请。  
疑惑地点下接受，屏幕对面的内容却让他有点傻眼。  
屏幕上的那串刺青他很熟悉，正是金振焕刺在脚踝的那一串。  
此刻那熟悉的纤细脚踝正被明显属于金知元的手握在手里。  
耳机里传来金知元的声音，“既然你不来，我就自己来玩啦～”说罢便看到金知元下颌线分明的侧脸出现在屏幕上，在金振焕的脚踝上印上一吻。  
金韩彬不敢出声，生怕吵醒隔壁床的宋尹亨。  
然而不代表金知元也不能说话。  
“你在奇怪我为什么这么快就到振焕哥房间里了吗？”  
“因为要是你答应来的话，我就在振焕哥门口等你过来了。”倒是很贴心地解决了金韩彬的疑虑。  
“你小子！…”耳机传来金振焕的声音，气息不稳，似乎刚刚结束一段绵长湿热的吻。  
“要看看振焕哥吗？”金知元哼笑一下，多年的默契让他能清晰读懂金韩彬严重的欲望，即使屏幕对面灯光晦暗。  
镜头转向他们的可爱的小猫，睡袍被解开，松松散散地挂在胳膊上，一副欲盖弥彰的模样。肩膀上有清晰的齿印，金知元是料定明天回国金振焕不会穿大领口的衣服；白皙的胸膛起伏着，挺立的乳头如红艳的花蕾，像等待着被采拮。  
金韩彬不由得有些喉咙发干。他明白应该立即叫停或者关掉视频，但作为金振焕的爱人，他的感性不允许他这么做。  
仿佛注意到金韩彬穿透屏幕的火热的视线，金振焕不由轻唤他的名字，“韩彬…”  
完了，金韩彬吞了一下口水，他硬了。  
如果说金韩彬最懂如何让金振焕在舞台上发光，那金知元则最懂如何让他在床上令人发情。  
仿佛致命的春药。  
他把镜头渐渐往下拉，露出他同样白皙的腰肢，而后包裹着已然半勃部位的黑色内裤，将金振焕大半个身体都拍入镜头。  
“振焕哥，把我在干什么告诉韩彬吧。”  
金韩彬眼睛微缩，这种玩法还是第一次。面皮一向薄的金振焕换做平时早就一脚踹开他了，但此刻他竟只是有些羞涩的咬了咬下嘴唇。倒是让韩彬注意到他脸上不太正常的潮红。  
大概又自己躲在房间里喝酒，没想到倒是被金知元捡了个大便宜。  
“知元…知元在…咬我的脚踝…还有小腿…”  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“痒…呜…麻麻的…”  
“现在呢？”  
“哈啊…在…在亲大腿…嗯呜…好痒…”  
屏幕里的身体颤抖得更厉害，也更加地红润。  
“那，振焕哥要一直跟韩彬说在做什么哦，不然我就把你抱到阳台去操。”  
“不，不要！！”  
“那就要好好跟韩彬讲。”  
镜头里出现了另一只手，攀在金振焕的内裤边，缓缓下拉…  
“知元在…在脱我的…我的内裤…”  
金韩彬抓着手机的手几乎要把手机捏碎。  
“他把内裤…呜…脱掉了…丢，丢了下床…”  
“嗯啊！！小元！！”  
镜头里的人明显一震。同时传来金知元略微模糊的声音，“继续。”  
“他…他把我…嗯啊…那里…哼啊轻点…含，含了进去…”  
金韩彬觉得自己现在还没把手伸进裤子真的是个圣人了，他仍旧在顾虑着宋尹亨，要是他看到自己在看什么，那个画面可不是一点点好玩。  
“小元…的舌头…呜…在…在打转…”  
“嘴巴…好热…哈啊…”  
金振焕的手往下伸，抓住了金知元的头发，在金韩彬的屏幕里看来，就是金振焕把两只手伸向自己的下体，仿佛在自渎。  
“嗯！！小元…呜…在，在舔…顶上的口…哼啊！！舌尖…舌尖顶进去了…哈…现在，在…沿着顶上的沟…呜嗯…”  
“哈啊！！不…小元…哈啊…手…手在…碰…呜…底下的…嗯…不，不要揉…”  
再不干点什么，金韩彬真的觉得自己要爆炸了。尽可能轻手轻脚的下床，小心地观察着宋尹亨是否还在平稳地呼吸，金韩彬迅速地进了洗手间。  
感受到屏幕的亮度一阵变换后，再看向屏幕时，金知元已经看到金韩彬在明显光亮很多的环境。他深知他兄弟是个极其坚韧的人，但这一特质碰上金振焕，就是另一个故事了。  
溃败如山崩。  
他继续嘴下的动作，同时也听到手机对面终于发出了声音。  
“振焕哥，玩自己的乳头给我看。”  
镜头前的人儿明显一愣，却只得到金知元带着肯定暗示的一吸。他就知道金韩彬不会就这么看着。  
“呜啊！”金振焕惊叫出声，险些贡献出今晚的第一次。他稍微稳住气息，抿了抿唇，“那…那我…要看，要看…韩彬的脸…”  
果然是妖精。  
金知元手上一动，调成前置，将屏幕朝向金振焕。  
“韩彬…”恋人的脸出现在两腿间，让金振焕的眼睛都湿润了不少。  
金知元另一只手掐了掐金振焕大腿内侧的嫩肉，示意他继续。  
金振焕喉结微动，左手摸上自己左边的胸膛，他从未这样玩过，不得要领，只觉得羞耻。  
屏幕里再次传来声音。“哥…”韩彬的声音有些嘶哑，“想象是我的手…想我平时摸你一样…”边说着边将手伸向了自己的两腿间，他憋得够久了。  
“对…像这样摁…用指甲盖抠一下中间…嗯…不要太重…对…”队长的指导总是那么的凑效，像听话的学生一样，金振焕照着金韩彬说的做，连金知元都感受到嘴里的东西在抽动。  
一边玩弄着自己的乳头，金振焕一边向金韩彬叙述着下身的状况。  
“知元…哼啊…把，把整根…呜…都含进去了…”  
“知元…哈啊…好热…呜…他…在上下动…”  
“舒服吗？”一边撸动着自己的下身，金韩彬一边问。”  
“舒，舒服…”  
“想射吗？”  
“想…想…知元…好快…上面，上面好湿…哈啊…呜…小口…好涨…”  
“振焕哥…”金韩彬略带喘息，平时的奶音此时显得愈发性感，“我好想操你。”  
明明不是在耳边，但腿间的面孔发出的一句话，足够让金振焕精门大开。他嘴巴微张，胸膛向前挺，好像要将自己被玩弄得充血厉害的乳头送向屏幕里的金韩彬，浑身发颤，随着一声娇喘，尽数发泄在了金知元的嘴里。  
金知元也没有急着吞下或吐出，他将屏幕再次朝向自己，向着金韩彬张开嘴，仿佛炫耀着嘴里的液体，然后在金韩彬微暗的眼神中，一口吞下。  
“韩彬，真的不过来？”  
金韩彬没有回答，只是继续着自己手上的动作，想象着金振焕泄精的模样。  
金知元也不恼，重新将屏幕翻转，不过这次是对着金振焕的下体，“那你就看着我进去好了。”  
说是这么说，但扩张还是要做好的。即使他们三个已经胡搞过不少次，但他依旧珍惜着他们的宝贝，自己忍忍也不愿弄疼他。好在不知是调教多了还是天赋异禀，即使是男人，金知元发现，金振焕的后穴分泌肠液很快，久而久之，只要前戏做得好，润滑都不太难。  
“振焕哥还要看着韩彬吗？”  
“要…”  
“那没办法了，只能继续让振焕哥给韩彬讲了。”好像可惜一样重新将镜头对准金振焕，在床事上金韩彬有时候觉得，不佩服金知元都不行。  
“小元…把…食指和中指插进去了…呜…他…呜把手指分开…”  
“哼啊…轻点…小元的手指…啊…指节…好粗…”  
“他在…在里面…搅…嗯…好涨…“  
金韩彬感觉自己的理智逐渐崩断，“振焕哥…里面好烫啊…”金知元露骨的形容，让他猝不及防，竟一下泄了出来。  
屏幕里的人明显一震，金振焕似乎并未察觉金韩彬的异样，“小元…啊！摁，摁到…那里了…”  
“韩…呜…韩彬…哈啊…不行…小元…小元别碰了…啊！韩彬…救我…”刚发泄过的身体极其敏感，金振焕口不择言地向金韩彬求救。  
去他妈的行程。金韩彬猛地拉掉了耳机，关掉视频。  
“韩彬…？”突然黑掉的屏幕让金振焕茫然了一瞬，然而迅速被金知元的指尖拉了回来。金知元看了眼手机，他小子果然憋不住。  
金知元将手机丢到一边，凑上前亲吻金振焕，“现在可以和哥稍微享受两个人的时间了。”说罢抽出手指，迅速套上一旁早已准备好的避孕套，将自己送入金振焕早已潮湿的体内，通过二人紧贴的嘴唇感受着金振焕因兴奋而发出的抖颤与喉间的低吟。  
果然没过多久，门铃响了起来。金知元轻笑，“我们去给韩彬开门吧哥。”没等金振焕反应过来，便一把将他抱起，金振焕措手不及，只能慌忙抱紧金知元。  
拖着金振焕的臀部，“哥，腿夹紧点。”便就着抽插的姿势，起身走下床，“呜！…”因为金知元突然站起的姿势，金振焕明显感觉到体内的物体进入得更深，他不禁将腿更紧地夹住金知元精壮的腰身。  
不待他多适应，金知元便迈步向门口走去，双腿间的性器随着步伐在金振焕臀间浅浅地进出着，磨得金振焕后穴发痒，“呜啊…！”短短的一段路让他十分难耐，指甲抠进了金知元厚实的背部肌肉，只想后面被狠狠地蹂躏才好。  
好不容易走到门口，金知元却将金振焕一条腿放到地上，他亲了亲金振焕的耳垂，“哥给韩彬开门吧。”说罢将另一条腿也放下，将金振焕转成后入的姿势，性器在后穴中转了一圈，金振焕腿软得险些站不稳，幸好这小兔崽子还知道扶着他的腰。  
金振焕的手摸上门锁，然而金知元可不乐意一切那么顺利，他在身后或深或浅地顶弄着金振焕，明知他手抖得几乎没力气去拧门锁，还要调笑着催促他。  
“你！…”金振焕转头瞪了他一眼，当然，也没有让金知元收敛多少。他只能专注于眼前的门锁，该死，这门怎么这么难拧。似乎连外头都在催促，门铃又响了一次，金振焕有些气恼地往门上砸了一下，也算是警告身后的人。终于在金知元稍微收敛的动作下，打开了房门。  
门后自然是金韩彬，刚刚在屏幕里给自己讲色情故事的人此刻出现在自己面前，还被操弄得颤抖不已，金韩彬迅速地挤了进门，将门重新锁上。  
“韩彬…嗯…”不需要他多讲，金韩彬马上便给予他回应，吻上刚刚讲了不知多少秽语的嘴，与它交缠。  
后边被顶弄着，前边也被吻得喘不过气，金振焕只觉得腰肢和双腿都在打颤，任由两个比自己高一头的男人肆意玩弄。  
金知元好似看戏一般看着二人的深情拥吻，他喜欢二人世界，但也一向不排斥三个人的欢爱，他也曾想将他独占，但他也知道，金振焕没了他们任何一个都不会开心。况且也因为和金韩彬的接吻，金振焕的后穴也愈发湿软，他作为直接受益者自然不会打扰他俩。  
前面二人终于分开了唇舌，金振焕大口喘息着，他真的要站不稳了，“到，到床那边去…”“好啊。”金知元的执行力一向很强，抬起金振焕的双腿，便将他以给小孩把尿的方式一把抱起，将他的下体完全暴露在金韩彬眼前。  
也没等金韩彬多看两眼，他便转身将金振焕往床边抱去。金韩彬叹气，作为队长他自然知道这个自由灵魂有多自由，只得跟着他们往床走。  
不用金知元多说，刚走到床边，金韩彬便看到床头自己尺寸的避孕套，这兔子，果然早有预谋。  
然而金知元却没有将金振焕放到床上，而是抱着又被一路外行般带回来的金振焕走到了窗前。重新将他双腿放下，将金振焕比他小一圈的身躯困在落地玻璃窗前。  
轻松控制着挣扎的金振焕，金知元扭头询问金韩彬，“你泄过一次了，不介意我来一发吧？”金振焕没发现，他可是清晰听到了刚刚手机里金韩彬的闷哼。  
金韩彬耸肩，表示无所谓，他盘腿坐到床上，刚刚发泄过一次，他也不介意从看成人影片转到看真人春宫。  
金知元扭头，亲吻着金振焕的耳垂，他一向喜欢他耳后的位置。“振焕哥…你看看前面…”外面很暗，而房间里灯火通明，金振焕从玻璃窗上清晰地看着自己和金知元的倒影。自己表情迷乱，身后的兔子头埋在自己的颈间，大手抚摸着自己的小腹。往下是自己高高挺起的下体，明明发泄过不久却在金知元和金韩彬的刺激下重新精神了起来，金知元比自己大一圈的身躯笼罩着自己，仿佛合二为一。  
“小元…呜…被别人…啊…看到怎么办…”金振焕一边看承受着后穴的抽插，不禁开始紧张了起来，他扭过头询问金知元。金知元就着他的动作吻上他的泪痣。“哪有别人…不就韩彬看见吗…”  
“不是…嗯…我是，啊呜…你轻点…我是说…窗，窗外…”不等金知元回答，金韩彬抢先出声，“那就看呗，让他们都知道，我们组合的大哥最喜欢被弟弟干了。”  
“才！！才不是！！明明…嗯啊…只，只有…呜！只有韩彬和…别…和小元才可以…呜…”  
两人挑眉，这倒算是意想不到的告白，营业是一回事，恋爱关系里一般都是他俩追着大哥说爱说喜欢。“好好，那就让他们都知道，振焕哥最喜欢跟我和知元哥玩，玩到下不了床那种。”感动是真的，然而在进行性事时逗弄大哥一向是他们俩心照不宣的恶趣味。  
“呜…不…不要…”金振焕似乎真的有点慌，扭动着身体挣扎着要离开窗边，却被金知元压得更紧，甚至连乳头和下体都碰到玻璃窗，玻璃冰冷的温度让金振焕猛地抖了一下，连后穴也不由缩紧。金知元始料不及，本来已经是临界，而且是今晚第一次，这么一夹，金知元闷哼一声，浓稠的液体猛地喷洒出来，逆着避孕套溢出来少许，顺着金振焕的臀缝滑下。双B最大的共同点，大概是在金振焕突如其来的刺激下，都毫无定力。  
金知元喘着粗气，还是忍不住逗逗金振焕，他靠到金振焕耳边，低沉的声音刺激着他的耳膜，“振焕哥，你看到对面了吗？对面那间房好像开灯了。”吓得金振焕都是一抖，夹着金知元半软的性器，让他发出一声舒服的闷哼。  
其实这种艺人住的酒店，一般外面都是看不到里面的，只是情欲当头，金振焕一下没想那么多。  
柔软的身躯又挣扎了起来，“哎哎，哥你让我歇歇嘛，怎么比我还急。”挣扎的动作自然拉动着体内的性器，臊红了金振焕一张小脸，“好好好，那我们就不在这里做了。”百依百顺地抱起金振焕，金知元向后跨了几步，抱着金振焕仰面倒在了床上。  
金振焕怕压疼他，急着便要起身，刚撑起来便被坐在一旁的韩彬一把拉了进怀里。人坐在金韩彬的怀里，手还被金知元牵着，画面却莫名温情。金知元的手摩挲着金振焕的，感受到金振焕的回握，他真的爱惨这个人了，即便要与别人分享，他也决不愿离开他。  
金知元从床上坐起来，扯掉已经灌满的避孕套，牵起他的手细细吻着。金韩彬将他搂在怀中，亲吻着他的眼睛，泪痣，慢慢向下描摹。两人对视一眼，“但哥这里还没解决不是吗？”说罢金知元便牵着金振焕的手抚摸向金振焕仍旧挺立的下体，金韩彬继续与他接吻。  
“呜嗯…”好像是自渎又好像是别人给解决，这种生理与心理的双重刺激让金振焕更加兴奋，腿不自觉打开了一些。金韩彬往下啃咬着他的锁骨，舌头轻舔着，随即又吮吸了起来，金振焕轻唤出声，被留下了一串细碎又潋滟着水光的痕迹。  
不消多久他便在手中发泄了出来，任由金韩彬扯过纸巾给自己擦拭着腿间，他仰起头在金韩彬下颌上落下一吻。金知元也凑了过来，“哥，我呢？”金振焕扭过头，往金知元额上也轻啄了一下，要不是这衣不蔽体的混乱局面，还以为只是恋人间羞涩的一吻。  
他不是没觉得自己自私，他觉得自己这般拖着两个人，一点都不是一个大哥该有的样子。但是哪有大哥会玩着玩着和自己弟弟玩上床呢？  
他表示过，他不会和他们任何一个在一起，比起他自己不舍，他更不愿意两个弟弟任何一个难过。金振焕慢慢分不清自己更喜欢谁，总说一碗水端不平，但金知元和金韩彬，他真的分不出来。他想象过和金韩彬在一起，但是想到那个自由的金知元被困住的样子他便心疼不已。他也想过选择金知元，然而那个沉迷音乐的弟弟只能独自压抑情绪的话，他同样于心不忍。  
金振焕是个情感细腻的人，他渐渐想明白，不是同情，他实实在在，是无法割弃这两人任何一个。  
“振焕哥，你不用多想，我们不会离开你的。”第一次荒唐的三人行过后，两个弟弟向他表明，他不知道他们两个聊过什么，只知道他们愿意为了他分享恋人。他们同样不想他难过。  
他也曾拒绝，但是最终还是被他们打动，三个人，谁离了谁，都不会开心。  
腰侧微微刺痒的感觉拉回了金振焕的思绪，金韩彬的手轻轻抚摸着他腰侧的纹身，他凑近金振焕的耳侧，“几南，我们可以继续了吗？”今晚他还没进过他的小猫咪里面呢。  
金振焕抿唇，他自然知道也不能亏待了韩彬，狐狸眼稍稍一抬看了金韩彬一眼，金韩彬便知道他是应允了。  
金韩彬背靠枕头躺下，斜倚在床头，金振焕便就着他的姿势坐到了他身上。刚刚的活春宫已经让金韩彬再次精神了起来，只伸手稍微撸动两下，他便彻底勃起了。他拍拍金振焕的屁股，“哥，给我戴安全套吧。”金知元挑眉，你小子还挺会享受嘛。  
金振焕虽然酒已经醒了一半，但是这时拒绝又很没情调，况且自己也不排斥。他压身向前探去，伸手去够床头的安全套。胸前的花蕾渐渐向金韩彬压去，在即将碰上前又起身离去。不料后面的金知元开口，“这个是我的，后面的才是韩彬的。”金振焕只好再去够一次，这一次成功地碰到了，金韩彬伸舌头，往乳尖上轻勾了一下。金振焕本就敏感，细小的刺激让他一个激灵，他轻掐了金韩彬的肩头一下当是警告，“别闹。”虽然这样的行为只会让人更兴奋。  
金振焕臀部轻蹭了金韩彬勃起的性器两下，支起膝盖往后退。他慢慢地后退，金韩彬灼热的器物沿着他的股缝向前滑动。灼热的柱身被压得微弯，与金振焕底下的卵球磨蹭，两人的呼吸都有些不稳，直至性器从金振焕的身下完全露出，才稍微缓口气，金振焕挑逗他们的招可不比他们的鬼点子少。  
小手扶住金韩彬的性器，鲜明的颜色对比让金振焕能明显感受到手中的器物的跳动。金振焕用嘴将安全套撕开，他知道他们最爱看他这个模样，橘子味，金知元挑得还不赖。他也不急，慢慢将安全套套在金韩彬的性器上，手指缓缓下拉，磨得金韩彬心驰神往，终于拉到了底下，小妖精技巧性地用小指勾了一下金韩彬饱胀的囊袋。  
金韩彬稳了稳气息，该死，在拿捏自己上金振焕总是把握得很好。大手半惩罚半示意地拍拍金振焕光滑的大腿，一手扶住自己的性器。金振焕抿了抿唇，再次抬起腰来，手撑着金韩彬的肚子，“韩彬…”感受到金韩彬的顶端在自己的入口处磨了磨，他开始屈腿往下坐。  
“哼啊…”已经被进入过一次的后穴很顺利地接纳了韩彬的性器，还没待他稍缓口气，身下的男人便握着他的腰，开始往上挺动。  
“等，等下…！！啊！！…”急忙稳住身体，突如其来的动作让金振焕险些压倒在金韩彬身上。金韩彬熟悉金振焕的身体，他喜欢这样的姿势，可以将爱人的深处疼爱个遍。  
前列腺被摩擦着，感受着金韩彬的囊袋撞击着自己的臀部，好，好深…  
水渍声混着肉体拍打的声音，渐渐填满整个空间；“振焕哥。”“你有看过自己后面是什么样子吗？”沉默良久的金知元突然发问，让正交欢的两个人皆是一愣，他又想到了什么鬼主意？  
金知元哼笑一声，“你们继续。”说罢好像什么都没发生一样，去拿床上的手机。两人也无暇顾及他想干什么，嗯嗯啊啊的声音渐渐又大了起来。金振焕的手指蜷缩在金韩彬的腹部上，汗水顺着他的轮廓滑下，“嗯啊…韩彬…”后穴下意识收缩着，将体内的器物箍得更紧些。  
“振焕哥，你看。”神智不清之下，金振焕下意识地扭头，不看不要紧，一看可把他整个人都臊红了，活像煮熟的虾。“金知元你快关掉！！”金知元嘻嘻笑着，“我不要。”他举着手机到金振焕面前，屏幕上赫然是两人紧密相连的部位，他另一只手拿着金韩彬的手机，对着正胶着的地方。  
入口的边缘被磨得红肿，叫人看了都觉得可怜，然而却仍旧贪婪地紧紧吸附着裹在橡胶套中的器物，那柱体肆意抽动，上头布满一道道水痕，拜高清的摄像头所赐，屏幕里甚至能看到柱体怒张的青筋。  
“你！…”金振焕臊得不行，自己挑逗是一回事，但看着自己私密处如何被操弄，他的小心脏可接受不了。见金知元仍旧笑嘻嘻地往跟前凑，金振焕干脆扁扁嘴，俯下身去把脸埋到金韩彬胸口，不去理他。  
金韩彬摸摸他毛茸茸的小脑袋，对他这副示弱的模样喜欢得不行，但他们double b的默契，倒是在床上也能发挥得很好。  
他抱住金振焕坐了起来，金振焕又重新被摆成坐着的姿势，后穴再次被深入，他不由手指抠在金韩彬的肩膀上，喉间发出猫叫般的呜咽声。  
金韩彬在他泪痣上亲了一下，身下动作不停，伸手抓着金振焕的脖子转向金知元手机的方向，强迫着他欣赏自己被侵犯的场面。  
“你…啊…你们！！…呜…太过分了…”小猫咪生理泪水由眼角滑落，无力地控诉着两个弟弟的罪行，他现在讨厌死他们两个了！  
“好吧，振焕哥不想看就不看了。”不料金知元却顺从地放下了手机，“那也要让我参与进来才行嘛。”而后开始抚摸两人相连的地方。  
金振焕有些慌乱，他不会想…连金韩彬都忍不住看向他，金知元只一笑，“没关系的。”食指便顺着连接处挤入了金振焕的身体。  
“呜啊！！疼！！好疼！！”后穴被硬生生挤出一丝缝隙，金振焕的眼泪迸发得更厉害，金韩彬心疼得连忙亲吻着皱起来的小脸，舔舐着他的泪痕，顺带责怪地瞪了金知元一眼。  
金知元只是将头埋到金振焕的后背上，亲吻吮吸着他明显的蝴蝶骨，安抚着他，“相信我，振焕哥，没事的。”被插的又不是你你当然没事！！金振焕话都说不出来，只能大口喘着气，试图让自己放松一些。  
感受着后穴似乎箍得没那么紧了，金知元一手绕到金振焕的身前，抚慰着因疼痛而变得半软的性器，嘴下的动作也不停息，缓缓插入第二根手指。  
扩张的过程让三人都挤了一头的汗，以及金振焕满脸的泪水。不同平时，他还没能天赋异禀到能第一次就简单接纳下两个人，现在甚至连三根手指都快要了他的命。  
漫长的润滑终于结束，金知元感觉他们宝贝的后面已经足够松软来接受两个人，他将手指抽出，轻轻啃咬金振焕的耳垂，“几南…”温情地唤着他的名字，下体却毫不留情地挺入了金振焕的体内。  
“！！！”金振焕的手指猛地收紧，金韩彬觉得自己的肩膀大概出血了，但身体的疼痛可半点都比不上对自家爱人的心疼，他只能一下下安抚着他，在他有些许发白的小脸上印下一个个吻。  
金振焕张着嘴，大口喘着气，后面又涨又疼，肉壁紧紧箍着两根尺寸不小的阳具。他现在后悔得要死，就不该让金知元进门。  
好在这两个小混蛋还知道心疼自己，不断触碰着自己的敏感点。  
金韩彬轻轻拉扯着金振焕的乳尖，低下头去，将乳珠纳入嘴中，吮吸之下发出啧啧的声音，好像真的能从里面吸出什么来，舌尖与乳尖相碰，身前的人明显有些战栗。  
金知元宽厚的手掌包裹着金振焕的下体，技巧性地撸动着，食指轻轻抠挖着顶端的穴口，沿着顶端的沟壑滑动，轻浅地刺激着，而后又往下滑，逗弄两颗圆润的小球。  
金振焕渐渐情动，身体再次热了起来，后方的痛楚也消减了一点，硬是生出一丝瘙痒来。  
想要被狠狠磨一磨才好。  
被夹得生疼的金韩彬和金知元，终于感觉到怀里小人的放松，两人都是冒了一头冷汗。两人对视了一下，默契地一齐抽出，还没等小穴感受到空虚，又一同顶入了深处。  
“呜啊啊啊！！”呻吟声明显比刚刚大了不小，这种感觉，太刺激了。连续地被贯了几次，金振焕感觉自己下面火辣辣的，像被火烙狠狠烧过。他哭喊着，请求着他们轻一点，这样的做下去他真的觉得自己会被玩坏。  
仿佛不满足于单一的玩法，两个弟弟们交换了一个眼神，竟一先一后地抽出顶入了起来。金振焕为他们这烦人的默契又恼又害怕，体内的阳具刚被抽出，另一个人便顺着还没合上的小穴又捅了进来，他哭都要哭不出来了。  
“你们！！…呜啊！！慢，慢点！！…嗯！！…”敏感处被几乎没有停歇地狠狠爱抚着，所有感官都被放到最大，狂风骤雨般袭击着他，金振焕双腿发软，只能无力地向金知元身上倒去，金韩彬往前追去，狠狠将自己顶入他的体内，被干得头脑发昏之下金振焕开始喊叫着“小元救我”，都要忘了此情此景到底是谁先促成的。  
金知元自然不介意英雄救美，反正只有更大的欲望才能克制欲望不是吗？他如打桩机一般用力钉进金振焕的体内，与金韩彬配合默契。  
金振焕被挤压得前端不停渗出透明的前列腺液，想要发泄的感觉越来越强烈，“嗯啊…我…我快要…哼啊…要不行了…”这次怕是又要让这俩混小子干射了。“好…”两人低沉的声音同时在自己耳边炸开，“呜啊！！”一声惊叫，金振焕猛地抓紧身下的床单，已然稀薄的精液泄在了他和金韩彬的腹上。  
他喘息着，挂在金韩彬身上，任由两个弟弟在自己体内做着最后的冲刺，这样在里面摩擦的感觉也不错。不消多久，两人几乎同时泄了出来。抱成一团喘着粗气，谁都不愿意先把自己抽出来，只想再和他们的小猫温存一会。  
最后还是金振焕不耐地扭动腰肢让他们出去，两人才不情不愿地离开了温暖的肉穴。扯下避孕套，好像约定俗成一般将里面的精液倒到金振焕的身上，抹得他到处都是，沾满两人的味道。  
粘稠的感觉并不舒服，但金振焕已经累得没力气挣扎，反正最后也是他们清理。  
果然还是如平时一般，两人合手将软趴趴的小猫咪重新洗干净，抱回床上。他们也想留在这睡，但是明天和其他成员解释可不大方便，而且三个人挤一张床，难免有谁会被踹下去，毕竟他俩都不愿意睡到另一张床去。  
顺了顺已经浅浅呼吸起来的金振焕的紫发，金韩彬在金振焕脑门上落下一吻，“早晚要把你操到失禁。”金知元一直觉得金韩彬是个隐藏抖m，但是他何尝不想呢。  
第二天，一左一右驾着脚步明显有些虚浮的金振焕，只跟表达关心的成员说他是喝多了。  
两人相视，不着痕迹握紧了手中的手机，那属于凌晨的秘密。  
大概很长一段时间金振焕都不愿意和他们视频了。

END


End file.
